herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Friends
Ash's Friends are the traveling companions that accompany Ash Ketchum in his journeys throughout the different regions. Groups' Structurestures The groups of Ash and his traveling companion usually has three or four people in it. There is at least one girl (except in the new series) and one guy in the group besides Ash. There were three people in Ash's Group in the Original Series, the Diamond & Pearl series and in the Best Wishes series, and there were four people in the Advanced Generation series and in the XY series. The only exception is in the Sun & Moon series, where Ash's group has six people (five if excluding Ash). Original Members (Seasons 1 - 5) Misty Misty is the first female traveling companion (and also the first traveling companion) of Ash. She made her debut in Pokémon - I Choose You!, where she fishes Ash as he escapes from angry Spearows. He later uses her bike and it gets destroyed. In Pokémon Emergency!, she joins Ash so he could pay for her destroyed bike. However, she later warmed up to him, and traveled with him regardless of her bike. She separates from Ash in the end of Season 5, and becomes the Gym Leader of Cerulean City. She appears in the Advanced Generation series, and later, in the Sun & Moon series, where in both series she reunites with Ash. Brock Brock is the first male traveling companion of Ash. He made his debut in Showdown in Pewter City, where he joins Ash after the latter had defeated him in Pewter City's gym. He separates from Ash in the end of Season 5, but returns in the Advanced Generation and the Diamond & Pearl series as Ash's male traveling companion. He eventually separates from Ash in the end of Season 13. He also appears in the Sun & Moon series, where in both series she reunites with Ash. Advanced Generation Members (Seasons 6 - 9) May May is the second female traveling companion of Ash. She made her debut in Get the Show on the Road, where she meets Ash after he traveled to Hoenn and when she headed to Littleroot Town to get her first Pokémon. She later becomes a Pokémon Coordinator, and she traveled with Ash to Kanto to compete in the Contest there, while he battle the Frontier Brains. She separates from Ash in the end of Season 9. She appeared in the Diamond & Pearl series to compete in the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh. Max Max is the second male traveling companion of Ash. He is May's younger brother. He made his debut in There's no Place Like Hoenn, but since he is 7 years old, he is too young to get a Pokémon of his own. Max is shown to be very intelligent for his age, and he was the one who pulled Brock away whenever the latter saw a beautiful girl, much like how Misty did it to Brock in the Original Series. He separates from Ash in the end of Season 9, but he makes three cameo appearances in the Diamond & Pearl series. Diamond & Pearl Members (Seasons 10 - 13) Dawn Dawn is the third female traveling companion of Ash. She made her debut in Following A Maiden's Voyage!, where she heads for Sandgem Town to receive her first Pokémon. She is a Pokémon Coordinator who dreams of becoming a Top Coordinator like her mother, Johanna. She is always seen with her Piplup. meets Ash in When Pokémon Worlds Collide!, where she saves Ash's Pikachu from Team Rocket but has her bike destroyed, much like May in the Advanced Generation series and Misty in the Original Series. She separates from Ash in the end of Season 13. She appears in the Best Wishes series, where she reunites with Ash while traveling to Unova. Best Wishes Members (Seasons 14 - 16) Iris Iris is the fourth female traveling companion of Ash. She made her debut in In the Shadow of Zekrom!, and she meets Ash in Enter Iris and Axew!. She is always seen with her Axew. Her goal is to become a Dragon Master. She is noted to be the first traveling companion of Ash to be directly electrocuted by Pikachu, followed by Bonnie in the XY series. She separates from Ash in the end of Season 16, where she heads to Johto to challenge Clair in Blackthorn City. Cilan Cilan is the third male traveling companion of Ash. He made his debut in Triple Leaders, Team Threats!, where he joins Ash after the latter had defeated him in Striaton City's gym. He has two brothers named Chili and Cress. He is also a very good cooker. He separates from Ash in the end of Season 16. XY Series Members (Seasons 17 - 19) Clemont Clemont is the fourth male traveling companion of Ash. He made his debut in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, where he rescues Ash after the latter had been ejected from the former's gym due to the latter not having any badges. He is the brain of the group, and his bag carries a variety of inventions and gadgets. He separates from Ash in the end of Season 19. Bonnie Bonnie is the fifth female traveling companion of Ash. She is Clemont's younger sister. She made her debut in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, where she saves Ash's Pikachu from falling after he and Ash were ejected from Clemont's gym. Throughout the series, she tries to pair her brother Clemont to a beautiful girl she sees, only to be dragged away by her brother. She also shares a sisterly bond with Serena. She is too young to have a Pokémon of her own, but she takes care of Clemon't Dedenne. She separates from Ash in the end of Season 19. Serena Serena is the sixth female traveling companion of Ash. She made her debut in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, where she gets awaken by her mother's Fletchling, much to the former's annoyance. She chose Fennekin as her starter. She meets Ash in Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!, and she starts to have a crush on him. It is revealed that when Serena was a child, she was sent to Kanto, where she was lost in a forest and was injured, until Ash came to her, bandaged her wound and returned her back to the camp. In Dreaming a Performer's Dream!, she decided to become a Pokémon Performer after watching Aria's performance. In A Showcase Debut!, after failing a Pokemon Showcase, she changes her appearance by cutting her hair short and wearing distinctive clothes, making her the first traveling companion to change her appearance during the series she appears, followed by Lillie in the Sun & Moon series. She separates from Ash in the end of Season 19, where she travels to Hoenn, but before she leaves, she gives Ash a goodbye kiss. Sun & Moon Members (Season 20 - 22) Mallow Mallow is one of Ash's classmates, and the seventh female traveling companion of Ash. She made her debut in Alola to New Adventure!, where she appears alongside Lille, Lana, Kiawe and Sophocles. She separates from Ash in the end of Season 22, when Ash traveled back to the Kanto Region. Lillie Lillie is one of Ash's classmates, and the eighth female traveling companion of Ash. She made her debut in Alola to New Adventure!, where she appears alongside Mallow, Lana, Kiawe and Sophocles. She is the daughter of Lusamine, the president of the Aether Foundation, and the younger sister of Gladion, who is also a member of the Aether Foundation. It is revealed that she was once attacked by an Ultra Best identified as Nihilego, and the trauma caused her fear of touching Pokémon. She temporarily changed her outfit in Family Determination!, where she set off to rescue her mother from a Nihilego that kidnapped the latter. She separates from Ash in the end of Season 22, when Ash traveled back to the Kanto Region. Lana Lana is one of Ash's classmates, and the ninth female traveling companion of Ash. She made her debut in Alola to New Adventure!, where she appears alongside Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe and Sophocles. She has two younger sisters who asks her if Ash is her boyfriend, to which an embarassed Lana answered that he is not. She separates from Ash in the end of Season 22, when Ash traveled back to the Kanto Region. Kiawe Kiawe is the fifth male traveling companion of Ash. He made his debut in Alola to New Adventure!, where he appears alongside Mallow, Lillie, Lana and Sophocles. He is very gruff compared to his classmates and makes deliveries between islands on his Charizard. He separates from Ash in the end of Season 22, when Ash traveled back to the Kanto Region. Sophocles Sophocles is the sixth male traveling companion of Ash. He made his debut in Alola to New Adventure!, where he appears alongside Mallow, Lillie, Lana and Kiawe. He separates from Ash in the end of Season 22, when Ash traveled back to the Kanto Region. Rotom Pokédex The Rotom Pokédex is a device posessed by Rotom who accompanies Ash and his friends in Alola. He made his debut in Loading the Dex!‎, and since then, he travels with Ash and his friends, with the hopes of fulfilling its dream of becoming the world's greatest Pokédex. He separates from Ash in the end of Season 22, when Ash traveled back to the Kanto Region. Sword & Shield Members (Season 23 - Present) Go Go is the seventh male traveling companion of Ash. He made his debut in the first episode of the new series, where he appears alongside a girl named Koharu, who is his childhood friend. Like Ash, he also came from the Kanto Region, but he lives in Vermillion City. Gallery Members 150px-Misty SM.png|Misty Brock SM.png|Brock Traceyem7.gif|Tracey May Anime Artwork.png|May 401px-MaxAG.png|Max Dawn 2.png|Dawn Iris(anime).png|Iris CilanBW1.png|Cilan Clemont XY.png|Clemont Bonnie XY.png|Bonnie Serena.png|Serena Mallow (Pokemon Anime).png|Mallow Lillie SM.png|Lillie Lana anime.png|Lana Kiawe anime.png|Kiawe Sophocles anime.png|Sophocles Rotom-Pokédex_SM_anime.png|Rotom Pokédex 150px-Go_SS.png|Gō Other Pictures Ash_and_friends_OS.png|Ash, Misty and Brock Ash_and_friends_AG.png|Ash, Brock, May and Max Ash_and_friends_DP.png|Ash, Dawn and Brock Ash_and_friends_BW.png|Ash, Iris and Cilan Ash_and_friends_XY_2.png|Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena Ash_and_friends_SM.png|Ash and his classmates - Clockwise starting from the middle: Ash, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Kiawe and Lillie Trivia *Out of all of Ash's traveling companions, Brock traveled with Ash for the longest time, as his adventure with Ash spanned 12 Seasons, from his debut to the end of Season 13, excluding Season 2. *Serena is the only traveling companion of Ash who knew him before the series, as they met in a camp while both of them were little children. *Serena is the first traveling companion who wasn't electrocuted by Pikachu nor had her bike destroyed by Pikachu. Misty, May and Dawn had their bikes destroyed by Pikachu, while Iris and Bonnie were directly electrocuted by Pikachu. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Male Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Kids Category:Adventurers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Optimists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teams Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Rescuers